Over the Hills and Far Away
by Kokoro Kaichou
Summary: What happens when Casey and Derek get swept away in a river to a place where they have to get along to survive? Will they finally get along? Will they find a way home? a DASEY fic. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Derek woke up freezing and sore. He sat up to see a sleeping Casey on the other side of the room. It was too dark to tell exactly what room they were in. So he crawled over to her and positioned himself so that he would warm her up. She looked like she was freezing with goose bumps lining her bare arms. Derek snuggled up to her in hopes of warming her up. He knew she could explain what was going on when she woke up which was apparently not going to be for quite some time. He counted the seconds that passed by until he felt movement under him. He looked down and sure enough Casey's eye's were open and she was giving him a disgusted look.

"DER-EK! GET OFF OF ME!" Casey screamed.

"Casey! Calm down! You were cold and I was warming you up!" Derek replied.

"Well don't. Its your fault we're stuck in this stupid cold cave anyway. You dropped the blankets in the river and passed out! Now we have to sleep in the cold." Casey replied answering one of Derek's many questions.

"How did we get into this... Cave?" Derek asked.

"Derek did you hit your head?" Casey looked at him.

"No... I uh... Forgot." Derek replied.

"Well its winter so its cold and you being Derek dropped our stuff in the river so its all wet. Then you passed out and I dragged you here in the beginning of a blizzard." Casey pointed to the blankets that were out on the ground.

"Casey how where is the exit to this cave?" Derek asked hoping she wouldn't say the white area at the end of the cave.

"The white area at the end of the cave." Casey replied. Derek slapped his head.

"How long is the blizzard supposed to last?" Derek was now frantic.

"A month. We would have missed it if it wasn't for you starting arguments with me." Casey's eyes started to fill up with tears. She pushed him back and ran across the cave. He couldn't controll himself any longer

"CASEY! Why the HELL are you being a such a FUCKING drama queen in a situation like this! I mean look around. We have to comfort one-another to stay sane in this fucking hell hole but you're pushing me away! When we get out of here we can fight how ever much we want but now we NEED to get along to SURVIVE!" Derek exploded. His anger wasn't directed at her more at the fact that he lost his perfect world in the blink of an eye. Or rather the end of a good dream. He loved Casey there was no denying that but why couldn't she damn well feel the same. This made her sobs more intense. Derek gave up and sat in the corner singing to him self a song that Casey taught him in his dream. Casey walked over to him and sat a foot away.

"Derek... did you write that?" Casey asked.

"Sort of... It was in my dream. But in my dream you wrote it." Derek replied.

"Firgures. Even in YOUR dreams I... I was in your dream?" Casey's eye's suddenly widened.


	2. Chapter 1: Cabins, Rivers, and Old lady

"Mom! You have got to be kidding me!" Casey yelled.

"Nope, Sorry Casey. We're all going to stay at the Cabin for this winter break." Nora said.

"But Dad offered for us to come to new york. And I was looking forward to a Derek free Christmas."

"Casey, thats just it. You and Derek have been fighting worse than ever since he and Sally broke it off. You need this vacation together to get close. Ed and Lizzie are fine with it. Marty is staying with her mom. It will be relaxing once you and Derek stop fighting. Its a nice three bedroom place with washrooms and a fireplace." Nora tried to reason with her teenage daughter while adding the rest of the surprise on.

"Mom, Three bedrooms. So lizzie and I will be sharing a room and Derek and Edwin?" Casey asked hoping her mother wasn't implying what she thought she was.

"Well... Hunny George and I both agreed on this and..." Nora trailed off.

* * *

"...You and Casey will be sharing a room to help you work out those bumps in your relationship." George finished.

"What bumps? Casey and I hate each other and thats that!" Derek hollered.

"Well that needs to end. So pack and meet us at the door at seven AM." George said leaving the room. Derek lay back in his bed and covered his face with his hands. This was all he needed. He really liked Sally and she broke it off with him because they had to many fights. It was the making up or making out part that was good. Now he had to spend a whole two weeks with Space Case Casey. Joy. He was just relaxing when he heard his door open and felt the end of his bed move down with the weight.

"What do you want Edwin?" Derek asked.

"Its me Casey." Casey said.

"Oh well in that case GET OUT!" Derek said.

"DER-EK! I just came in to ask you if you seen my pink work out top." Casey tried to sound as civil as she could. She was trying to talk to a wall, and not a nice wall either a really mean wall.

"Why would _I_ have _Your _work out top?" Derek asked.

"Cause I lent it to Sally and she said she gave it to you to give back." Derek's face went from annoyed to grossed out with in a matter of seconds.

"You mean this one-" Derek picked it up off his pillow and held it up. "-The sweet scent I've been smelling was your perfume?" Derek asked. He thought it was Sally's shirt he had next to his bed to keep her smell fresh in his memory. He wasn't usually the kind of guy to do that. In fact he was already over Sally. It just that the shirt smelled so good that he had to keep it.

"Yeah that would be the one... But y'know what? Keep it." Casey ran out of Derek's room really fast. She was going to pretend that she's ruined the shirt and that, that never happened. She walked into her room and quickly put everything she needed neatly in her suitcase. She set her alarm for six then crawled into bed and turned off the light.

Derek just threw a bunch of clothes in his hockey bag and threw it on the floor. He as well set his alarm for six. Then he walked over to his computer and turned up his music. He needed to tell all the girls that he'd be gone for the break and tell Sam that Casey would. Sam was planning on asking Casey out again over the break. He signed on to his messenger and clicked on the girls list and typed in the auto send message to say: "_**Sorry girls but the D-Man is going to be gone for the break." **_Then a message popped up at the bottom of the screen.

_**Sneaky: D-man when do you think is a good time to ask Casey out?**_

_**Tripple D: Never. At least not on this break. We're going on a 'Family outing'. In other words a prison trip for me and Casey to get along. **_

_**Sneaky: Then get along with her. **_

_**Tripple D: Never**_

_**Tripple D signed off.**_

Derek went over to his bed and lay down. He was a little tired so he turned off the lamp and tried to go to sleep. There was a loud banging sound coming from the hall way so he couldn't sleep. He got up to check it out. Sure enough it was Edwin bouncing a tennis ball off the wall outside Derek's room.

"Ed what are you doing I'm trying to sleep!" Derek Demanded.

"I couldn't sleep and I always do this and it doesn't wake anyone up usually." Edwin said.

"Well cut it out!" Derek growled. Derek went back into his room and snuggled up to Casey's shirt like he did every night subconsciously. It took about fifteen minutes but he finally got to sleep.

* * *

Casey's alarm went off in an empty room. She had woken up at five thirty and rushed to get in the shower first. Derek's alarm buzzed and he ran into the bathroom without knocking.

"DER-EK! GET OUT!" Casey screamed rapping herself in the shower curtain. Derek ran out and back into his room. Casey finished up and went back to her own room. She then pushed the off button on her alarm. How was she going to share a room with Derek for a whole two weeks? He would barge in when ever he pleased with out knocking and probably when she was changing. She put her tooth brush in her suit case and went down stairs. By the time Derek came down it was almost time to go. Everything but Derek's stuff was all in the rent-a-van that they rented for the trip.

"Casey when we get in the van don't bother me with you're annoying singing." Derek said as he crawled in the back.

"I think you're the annoying one putting your music so loud that the people around you can't even hear their thoughts." Casey replied. She crawled in beside him and put her seat belt on. They both knew this trip was going to be rough on all of them. Casey plugged her ear phones in and turned it up loud enough to drown out Derek's insanely loud music. Derek turned his up full blast so he couldn't hear Lizzie, Edwin, George, and Nora's singing. How many bottle's of pop could there be on this wall?After about two hours of driving Derek Fell asleep. He slid down until his head hit Casey's shoulder. All of a sudden he felt a hard blow to the shin from Casey's foot.

"OW! What'd ya do that for!" Derek screamed.

"You were laying on me and my foot slipped." Casey replied.

"Your foot didn't slip!" Derek yelled.

"ENOUGH!" George screamed.

"But she started it!" Derek whined.

"Both of you keep your limbs to your selves." George scolded. They sat in silence for the rest of the ride. When they got there Casey helped George get the stuff in and as usual Derek did nothing but go lay on his bed. Casey walked in and threw her stuff up onto the top bunk because Derek had obviously taken over the bottom. She climbed up and pulled her own blankets onto the bed and made it look pretty good. George called Casey and Derek out into the living room to assign them a chore.

"Lizzie, Edwin, you two are on dish duty. Casey, Derek, you two are in charge of getting firewood." George said.

"But Dad thats a mans job. Are you sure klutzilla can do it with out killing her self? I think ed should help me with the mans work." Derek protested.

"Derek you are so sexist!" Casey exclaimed.after a bit more arguing Derek finally gave in and let Casey come with him. They made into the wood with out killing them selves but got lost in the process.

"Derek I think its this way!" Casey called out trying to see through a thick snow storm that had started. Derek fallowed because he had no clue which way it was. Derek went ahead a little fallowing the sound of a river. When Derek was out of sight Casey ran to catch up, tripping and knocking both of them into the river. The Current was too strong and cold to swim any other way so they let it carry them out. Casey knocked her head on a rock so Derek pulled her over and tried to keep her head above the water.

* * *

When Casey woke up Derek was sitting on a bench with a blanket covering him. They were in a little cottage that looked very old fashion. A lady noticed Casey was awake and rushed over to her.

"Derek! Your girlfriend is awake!" She screamed.

"My name is Casey." Casey said hoarsely. That was when she noticed that her throat was hurting pretty badly.


	3. Chapter 2: And so our Journy begins

**Authors Note: The next chapter probably wont be up for a week and a half. I'm going on a trip with no internet so I can't write any more. Thats what the half of the week and a half is for! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Casey was getting used to the idea that this old woman was a witch. But she'd never get used to the idea that she and Derek suddenly were in a strange world with real magic, fairies, giants, and even unicorns. There was no way this was real. Casey sat up once again and watched Derek sleep in the bed. There were only two beds in the Witches house so Casey decided to take the sofa-ish thing. it was really just a pile of blankets on some hay. But Derek needed the bed right now. He had apparently managed to hold her up and stay alive in the freezing cold river.

"Um... Ms... How did Derek get us here?" Casey asked. She just realized she didn't know the woman's name.

"He didn't. I found you in the forest just a walk away from the river. Both of you shivering in your sleep. He was clutching to you pretty tight. You must be very close." Casey burst out laughing.

"Derek and I close! HA HA HA! No, we are very distant. We hate each other." Casey replied.

"I can see that now." The witch said. "But you might change your minds later on. Being alone together can do strange things to young boys and girls."

"Men and Woman." Casey corrected.

"Don't correct me young one." The witch responded warily. This scared Casey so she went over and sat on the edge of the bed. It had only been half a day since the Witch brought them there and already Derek was running a high fever. Casey put her hand on his head and ran it through his hair. Just then a hand shot up and clasped her wrist. Derek's eyes were open and Casey jumped back startled.

"Derek... Don't die on me! If you die and leave me in this strange place alone I'll bring you back then kill you myself." Casey sobbed to a barely stirring Derek. She figured being alone with Derek beats being alone entirely. Besides if he died how would she explain to George and her mom what happened when she got home. Where ever home was.

"Um... Ms. Witch person... How do we get home?" Casey asked.

"Well first you wait for me to heal the boy then I'll tell you." She replied.

"YOU CAN HEAL HIM!" Casey exclaimed.

"You can call me Madlin if you want to. That's my name. Most people call me mad Madlin though." Madlin explained.

"Okay Madlin. Do you need any help healing him?" Casey didn't like feeling useless.

"Nope. But its about time I get started. He is almost at the peak of his warmth." Madlin explained.

"DO you mean the highest point of his fever?" Casey was now getting annoyed by the woman's lack of common knowledge.

"Fever? Funny word. If that's how you want to say it you are welcome to your strange ways." Madlin was mixing herbs and things all through the conversation. She added something white to the mixture then water. She then walked over to Derek and got him to drink it. Soon enough he was sitting up and chattering away about the dream he had had. Casey wasn't paying much attention to his babbling. She was off in her own little world trying to figure out what was in the potion that made Derek better.

Casey sat in silence waiting for Madlin to get back from her shopping trip into the town, which apparently they had in this weird world. Derek was sulking over the fact that he would be slowed down in getting home by the fact that he would have to lug Casey around, with her tripping and what not. He shouldn't have saved her from drowning in the river. But he was over come by compassion at that moment. He would never admit it but deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down in his tiny ice cold heart he actually cared what happened to Casey when it came to life or death situations.

"Y'know Case... You never did thank me for saving your butt back there." Derek said thoughtfully.

"I'd rather you have let me drown." Casey retorted smugly.

"So that makes two of us." Derek smirked.

"DER-EK!" Casey was expecting him to be nice for once. Being in this hell hole for a week already must have been driving her crazy. Thinking Derek would be nice to her for even one second was a real stretch. Not to mention the fact that they had been actually getting along the whole week. Well getting along for Casey and Derek. Meaning less fighting. But now things were starting to calm down a bit. Less talking to one another.

"Derek... What are we going to do if we can't get back home?" Casey asked.

"Casey we WILL get back home. We HAVE to. I can't spend the rest of my days HERE with YOU." Derek taunted.

"DER-EK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I TRIED to have a civilized conversation with YOU but you RUINED IT!" Casey yelled.

"You two stop fighting and listen to what I have to tell you." Madlin said as she walked through the door levitating her bags. "I'm going to tell you how to get back to your strange land." Madlin continued.

"Go on!" Casey's eyes brightened up.

"You must travel through the forest toward the purple sun and find a cave. This task will not be easy, for there is a town amidst the woods that you must avoid. If the princess gets wind of strange folks you will never get home. The princess is very stern about new folks in these parts. Now after you pass along the out side of the gates around the town quietly you will come to four caves. They are not the one you are looking for they are many days apart but you must make it passed them by the time the sun turns blue or the thirty day snow storm will catch you. Never talk to a pixie, unicorn, or fairy. Dwarfs and Elves are fine though. They are good with Directions. You will leave here in five days. Once you pass all of the caves you will notice the sun turns pink, when you see a ray of pink sun going into a hole in a tree fallow it. At the end there will be a meadow at the end of which will be the cave filled with knee deep water that will get you home. You will need to kill deer and bears to survive. I will supply you with blankets and enough food for fifteen days. After that for food you are on your own. The journey should take you seventy five days if you don't get caught by the storm." Madlin explained.

Derek and Casey's jaws both dropped when they heard all of the hardships they would have to go through to get home. But it was nice to know there was some hope of getting there. Eventually. There was no way that they would both live to tell the tale though. On of them would kill the other before the end of the first month and it would most likely be Casey killing Derek. Although Derek is stronger than her she is smarter and more easily annoyed.

Casey figured she'd try to get along with Derek for as long as she could because it would save them from losing time. She was doing pretty well despite the fact that Derek was trying to pick fights with her the whole time. It had been maybe an hour since they'd left Madlin's house and already Derek had managed to push her into silent insanity.

"Spacey are you sure you don't want to play a game while walking?" Derek asked genuinely.

"No, Derek. It would slow us down and we want to get as far as we can while its still day light." Casey replied. She knew Derek was doing this to make her flip out at him. But she managed to keep her cool. Derek on the other hand was losing it. He was desperate to hear Casey yell his name. Having her being nice was too weird for his liking. So he picked up a pile of snow and threw it at her.

"DER-EK! YOU ARE SO IMATURE!" Casey screamed. Wiping the snow off of her face. She just kept walking as did he. Neither of them said much to one another. For most of the day until they found that the time left before dark was limited.

"Derek I'll start a fire you set up the blankets okay?" Casey instructed.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Derek saluted then marched over to the bags and set up the blankets in one big bed like thing. That's the way Madlin told them to sleep. To share body heat, it would keep them warmer.


	4. Chapter 3: Vampires

**I had a comment that my story was like another one. I didn't know that. Now I'm reading that story and making sure I have no more of the same stuff. So far after the first few chapters of mine. Beginning with this one it is no longer the same. I'm making sure of that. (It isn't exactly the same anyway but it is similar.)  
**

Casey woke up with a start when she felt two strong arms wrap around her and heard her name being moaned. She glanced over at Derek studying his face. It looked so peaceful and happy. He must have been dreaming about Casey Brewer from their English class. She's a figure skater, blond, and had a big chest. His favorite type. Casey got up and walked over to where the fire had been the night before. She looked over to the river and dug through her bag for the bar of soap that the lady had given her, and some shampoo. Apparently this world wasn't entirely old fashion after all. They didn't have phones or electronics yet, or even sofa's, but they had soap and shampoo.

Casey was satisfied with the cold water because she was getting clean. Though she couldn't waste what the witch had given her because who knew how long it would last for. She swam around in the river for a while, careful not to let herself get carried away by the river.

"Casey nice panties... the strawberries are a nice touch!" Derek teased.

"DER-EK! PUT THOSE DOWN!"Casey covered herself and threw herself into the water before she turned around. He wasn't anywhere near them. In fact they only had one strawberry on them. She had been wearing the frilly ones. Tears started uncontrollably falling from her eyes because she'd made a fool of her self. He knew only one pair of her panties because they'd been under his hockey bag once. She should have known.

"Woah... Uh... Casey! I was only kidding!" Derek didn't do tears he hated when girls cried especially Casey.

"Der... ek..." Was all Casey could get out before being consumed in sobs. Derek went over to his bag and grabbed one of the towels the Madlin gave him. He went over and put it on the shore.

"I'm going to turn around I just put a towel right by your clothes. You can tell me when you have it around you." Derek said carefully trying not to make her cry some more. He hated it when she cried, he didn't know why but it always gave him a feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him want to... _Aplogize! _And Derek Venturi apologized to no one. Especially not his annoying step sister. She rubbed everything in his face even when she got her license before he did.

Casey got out and wrapped the towel around her self. She was really mad at Derek but she was just going to pretend everything was okay and make him crazy wondering how she was going to get him back. Yeah that otta fix him up. She laughed to her self. Derek wouldn't suspect a thing... Maybe she shouldn't be thinking that because every time she says or thinks that he does suspect it.

"Casey... Will you come in the river and take a bath with me?" Derek asked. His face was completely serious looking. He sincerely asked her that.

"No, Derek, I think you can do that your self. You're a big boy now." Casey said sarcastically.

"Come on Case... You could have a chance to bathe with the hottest guy on the planet." Derek said.

"Derek just go take a bath so we can get moving." Casey said throwing the soap at him. Casey went and packed up the blankets and got out some food for her and Derek. "Oh and when you're done your breakfast is on your bag."

Derek looked up at her from the water. She was sitting in only her bra and panties. Both the frilly ones that she just bought at Victoria Secret last week. She must have thought she was going to meet a guy at the cabin. She looked so hot in that she looked like one of the girls from his magazine. _Oh my god! Am I thinking of CASEY like that? _Derek shook his head and dove under water. The cold water was sure to wash his head clean of all thoughts of THAT subject.

Casey looked at Derek swimming around in the water he looked like he was in pain for a second when their eyes met. Then he looked so care free like he wasn't worried about getting home or anything else. She peeled her self away from that and concentrated on her bread. There was no refrigeration in the wild so they had bread and dried meat. She was really upset about how Derek always tried to annoy her it was like he was a parasite. She decided to put her clothes back on now because it looked like Derek was getting out of the water.

Derek wasn't going to get the better of her. She knew his goal was to annoy her, but she wouldn't react. She had to keep her cool and not react to his silly little game. She finished putting her clothes back on and finished her bread buy the time Derek was out of the river. Casey thought about this whole thing for a second. She needed to be rational, she was mad at him over looking at her panties. She was acting as if he hadn't seen them before which he had because he living in the same house as her. He probably was just trying to make her mad over nothing.

* * *

Casey and Derek had been walking for about half a day when they came across a girl about their age. She was the same hight as Casey but she had long blond hair that fell in lose curls past her waist. She was wearing a dress that was red. Her skin was very white and she had dark circles under her ruby colored eyes. She was beautiful and looked innocent enough so Casey went up to her.

"Excuse me miss, um... Do you know where we are?" She asked the pale girl.

"Yes. Blood lust forest is the place that ye happen to stumble upon. I'm Rosalia." The girl said. Her teeth were sharp looking and they were like little pearls. "You must be from the outside. The world out side of these four walls."

"Walls?" Casey asked. Very confused she looked at Derek, he shook his head.

"Yes, we get our shampoo and soap from your world. They offered us other things that we couldn't use so we turned them down." Rosalia replied.

"Then yes we are. You quite clearly aren't human. What are you?" Casey asked warily.

"I am a vampire. But don't worry I'm not of the kind from story books. I only feast on the blood of the sick and dying." She replied. Casey took a step forward and offered her hand. Rosalia took it and shook it.

"I'll help you get around the town. My sister would eat you if she found you." Rosalia looked down.

"You're the princess' sister?" Derek asked.

"You must have talked to Madlin then, yes I am. I was cast out of the palace by my older sister for not eating people who aren't sick and dying." She replied.

"Why do you only feast on those who are dying?" Derek looked at her questioningly.

"Because I feel that taking a human life is wrong unless it is about to end soon. Its in my nature." She explained. She started to lead us past a big wall that looked like it was the one Madlin was talking about. Derek started talking a lot to Rosalia which made Casey really upset. _Why does he have to hit on EVERY girl he sees but ME? I'm the one he should be hitting on not her! _Casey nearly slapped herself for thinking even the slightest bit that. She was just mad that he could be such a pig in a place like this. Thats all. It was because he was a sexist pig. Yup.

Derek was having fun flirting with a beautiful vampire. Especially since she had a large chest. It was also a bonus that Casey was fuming with jealousy. The more Casey got mad the more he flirted. He was waiting to hear say _"DER-EK!" _He was going to have fun with this.

"DER-EK! Why do you have to try to get with every girl you meet!" Casey fumed. She couldn't hold it back any more she had to let it out. Derek wasn't going to get away with it.

"Oh is mr. Derek your boy friend miss?" Rosalia asked.

"No..." Casey hissed. She grumbled something else that neither of the others could hear.

"Then why did you get so upset?" She looked genuinely confused.

"He does this to all the girls he meets and in our world that is unacceptable." Casey said.

"Fuck Casey! Why can't you just face it! I only have intentions to get out of here! I'm not doing anything unacceptable." Derek got really mad at the fact that Casey still thought he was a player. His reaction made Casey jump back.

"Then why were you flirting?" Casey said in a sulky voice.

"I wasn't I was making her feel comfort able around us. So stop assuming things." Derek lied. Casey walked behind the other two with her head bowed she didn't know she's offended him that much but she wouldn't apologize and let her guilt get the better of her. He was DEREK after all. He always had been like that. She wasn't assuming anything. She was taking every date he's had over the last few years into consideration.


	5. Chapter 4: Pasta

"This way!" Rosalia said as she pushed a leaf out of the way. Derek was still flirting with her and it was still driving Casey crazy. Derek was enjoying Casey's jealousy. They were getting really tired and the walls of the village were very long.

"How much longer? Its getting Dark." Casey was hopeful.

"There are three days of walking left to get past the walls. But tonight we will stay in my hut. It's safe there." Rosalia replied.

"How are the sleeping arrangements?" Derek asked.

"Derek, you will sleep in the same bed with your sister tonight." She replied.

"Woah! Derek's not my brother! He's my step brother." Casey corrected.

"What does that mean?" Rosalia asked.

"Her mom married my dad. I have a different mom and dad then she does but my mom and dad aren't married anymore and neither are hers. So my dad married her mom and now we live in the same house." Derek replied. They continued walking until they came to a little hut. Rosalia went inside fallowed by Derek. Casey stood outside the door because she wasn't comfortable going in there with them. She started walking again because she wasn't feeling very well. She didn't want to interrupt their fun, it was bad enough that she had to watch them flirt but they would probably do other stuff inside the hut. A hand came out fro m behind her and pulled her into a warm body. Then another hand wrapped around her other side pulling her into the person. She was too scared to look back to see who it was. She could feel the hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Where do you think you're doing Ms. McDonald?" A familiar voice said. Casey turned around to face Derek.

"I didn't want to interrupt you two doing what ever it is you want to do to her." Casey whispered.

"Casey! I don't want her. There is only one girl I want right now." Derek said. He said too much.

"Who's the girl you want?" Casey was intrigued by his response.

"Sally." Derek lied.

"Oh... You're still hung up on her." Casey peeled out of his embrace and walked into the hut. Rosalia turned around and smiled. Then looked very confused because Derek didn't fallow Casey into the hut. It was pretty big for a hut there were two beds and a wood stove. There was even a shower like thing. Casey took a seat on at little chair at the table and threw her head in her arms.

* * *

Derek sat down on a rock and put his head in his hands. He really didn't like the idea of him feeling bad for making Casey up set. He needed to get her off his mind he needed to be Derek he needed to get home and be Derek. At home right now he would be showing some girl his moves not being stuck in some silly little hut with a vampire and his stepsister. In fact vampires weren't even supposed to exist outside of horror movies and books. This was certainly not the winter break he had planned on. He got up and walked over to the hut to find Casey helping Rosalia cook something. ever since Casey moved in the food had been better when ever she did the cooking.

"What are you guys cooking?" Derek asked.

"Its a surprise." Casey said.

"Aw come on Casey." Derek was growing impatient.

"No. You'll have to wait and see. Rose and I are making it especially for you so stop whining." Casey said. The less of his voice she heard the easier it would be to concentrate on making this meal perfect for him. If she made him a perfect meal he might get off her back. Its a small price to pay for silence. Rosalia was a pretty easy person to get along with. She had alot of questions about Casey's world. When they finished they set the table and put out every thing perfectly.

"Derek, its ready." Casey said softly. Derek yawned and stretched. He had been asleep pretty much since Casey denied him knowledge about what she was cooking. He sat up and walked over to the table.

"This looks good! What is it?" Derek exclaimed.

"Its chicken pasta. I made the sauce and chicken." Casey replied. Derek sat down and looked up at Casey her face was lit up like when she found out that Sally and Derek broke up. At that time she said "Good, she deserves someone way better than YOU" Derek got really upset that night. He loved to see her face light up but he always hated the reaction that came along with it. Casey sat down next to him and started eating hers. She would look up every once in a while to see Derek staring at her. He hadn't even touched his food.

"Do you not want it?" Rosalia asked putting her fork down.

"Why are you staring at me so intently?" Casey added.

"Yes I want it and I'm wondering where the mean comment is." Derek replied.

"Mean comment? DER-EK!" Casey was hurt. She didn't think that she'd made him feel that bad in the past. So bad that he'd think that when she did something nice for him that he would think that she was going to say something mean. "Sorry."

Did Casey just apologize to him? Derek must have been going crazy. There was no way Casey Apologized to DEREK. Derek picked up his fork and shoved a fork full of pasta in his mouth. As expected it was really good. Why was Casey so good at every thing. When Rosalia wasn't there anymore he'd show Casey how men survived in the wild. He'd been camping with his dad and Ed many times so he shouldn't have a problem showing Casey how its done.

* * *

Casey woke up to the sound of the rain hitting the tin roof. Rosalia was already up and ready to go. Casey got up and changed into one of the dresses that Madlin gave her. It was the purple version of the one Rosalia was wearing. Derek woke up to see Casey wearing a dress that fit every curve of her body perfectly and tapered out like the ones from the sixteen hundreds. It was just like Rosalia's entire wardrobe.

"Derek hurry up we're losing day light." Rosalia said softly.

"I'm getting up." Derek put on one of his outfits and looked like a prince. Casey started laughing.

"Derek that out fit is so out of character for you!" Casey laughed. Derek glared at her as he picked up his bag and headed out the door. Casey and Rosalia soon fallowed. The few days passed by fast and they got passed the wall because they walk faster than most, fighting and whatnot gives them energy to be used.

"I'm afraid tis time for us to part ways. I hope to see you again my friends." Rosalia said as she disappeared through the bushes.

"Man is she hot." Derek said his gaze fallowing her until she was out of sight.

"Derek I thought for once you wouldn't be such a pig but I guess I was wrong." Casey stormed off in the way of the sun. The sun was in a new faze already. It was a darker purple than it had been the day before. This made Casey a little worried She knew that that meant the sun was going to turn blue with in the next week and they wouldn't have a chance. They'd stayed to long at Rosalia's house, then it took them too long to get to where they were. Hopefully they could at least get to one of the caves before the snow started so that they would have some where to stay through the storm.

"Derek... Do you think we'll ever get home?" Casey asked in a small voice.

"Casey... Of course we will." Derek felt the need to comfort her now more than ever. Casey hugged him and this made him tense up.

"Why are you so tense Derek?" Casey asked.

"I don't know I just heard something I guess." Derek lied. Something inside him told him that if he knew what was best for him he'd shake this little crush he was developing on Casey and fast. She was his _stepsister. _To many people that was even considered incest. Even though there is not blood relation at all. Casey let go of him and kept on walking. To her that looked disgustingly like a scene from a children's movie. Which is bad because EWW it was DEREK she was hugging. They got to a hollow tree that was pretty big so they set up the bed.


	6. Chapter 5: Where are you Casey & Derek?

**A/N: Sorry I took so long in writing this chapter. I had it half written then I remembered that what I was writing was supposed to be the chapter after this. Haha So yeah enjoy.**

Edwin stretched as he awoke with Lizzie sitting on the floor next to the sofa. He listened to the silence that filled the room. with confused ears. He should be hearing Casey yelling _"Der-ek!"_ After Derek annoyed her just so he could hear her say that. But they were no longer there. They had been but now they were gone. Marti who was now sleeping in the room that Derek and Casey had been sharing, had been at Abby's but she dropped her off here on her way to a town not too far away. Casey and Derek had gone to get firewood but didn't return. When Lizzie asked Nora if maybe they should go look for them, she laughed and said "Derek and Casey can take care of them selves... If they don't kill each other." This confused Edwin and Lizzie. Edwin hopped off the sofa and sat down beside Lizzie.

"Ed... Do you think we should go look for them... They've been gone for hours... They probably haven't killed one another yet." Lizzie tried to be optimistic.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie, You have no clue how the teenage mind works. When Derek and Casey fight, they aren't fighting each other, they are fighting the battle raging within them selves. Derek and Casey are in love with each other but don't want to admit it for fear of what dad and Nora would say." Edwin declared sounding a little like Casey. Lizzie slapped her self for not thinking of that sooner. It was as plain as day. Derek had always been protective of Casey and Casey was the same for him. Like the time Scott was pulling the soccer sister scam and Derek went mad over Casey getting hurt, and in the end doing the right thing. Or the time Derek was going to be beat up by the fridge on Max's football team and Casey stood up to him.

"You're right Ed. Remember how jealous Derek was when Casey and Sam got together. Derek almost beat Sam up in the living room."

"Or the time Casey was jealous of Kendra." Edwin chuckled. "Lets go look."

"Okay." Lizzie Confirmed. The two got up and got their coats. They put their mittens on and shoved their hats in their pockets. It was snowing pretty hard but they didn't really care. They wanted to find out what was going on. They walked pretty far when they came across the ax that George gave Derek to chop the wood with. A Clue, they went in the direction it was pointing too until they came to a river. They decided that with Casey's clumsiness she'd probably knocked them both into the river. So they decided to fallow it.

They fallowed the river until they came to a large gate with two Dark looking figures standing outside of it. They Decided to come back early in the morning. It was going to be dark soon and they couldn't risk getting lost too. That would be two sets of their kids that their parents had lost on this trip. Even if they didn't remember. They went back to the cabin and set up a game of monopoly with Marti.

"So how was your day Marti?" Lizzie asked.

"It was good I played with Sir Monksalot and my other animals. Then I had a nap!" Marti exclaimed.

"Marti do you know where Casey and Derek are?" Edwin asked. Lizzie elbowed him for getting Marti involved in the craziness that was going on.

"Smerek and Casey are at home! Playing hide and go seek!" Marti was over excited about that fact.

"How do you know that?" Edwin was now very confused.

"They are always at home playing hide and seek." Marti sang.

"What do you mean Marti?" Lizzie ordered.

"Well when they got grounded that time they were playing hide and seek with each other."Marti Pointed out. She got up and skipped into her room. Lizzie and Edwin exchanged glances then continued the game where they left off removing Marti's pieces. Nora came into the room and looked at the middle children.

"What are you two up to?" She asked cheerfully.

"Playing Monopoly. Then in the morning we're going to search for treasure." Edwin replied.

"Have fun with that. And in the morning be careful." Nora ran the water to do the dishes. "Oh and kids, be back for three tomorrow. We're going to the town just a little bit down the road to get some Christmas gifts for everyone. And I heard they have the best hot chocolate." Nora added.

* * *

Lizzie hopped out of bed first that morning she took her time setting out things they'd need like a picture of Derek and Casey that Edwin had tucked away as black mail against Derek. It was of Casey draped over his shoulders And him reaching up. What was really going on in the picture was Casey was trying to get the remote from him. But from the angle the picture was taken from it looked like they were together. She also packed some sandwiches and fruit.When they were both up and ready they set out down the same path as they had gone the previous night until they got to the ax. Then they went to the river. They fallowed it until they came to the guards.

"Excuse me sir?" Edwin asked.

"Yes." The mad on the right wearing a dark red trench coat said.

"Have you seen these two teenagers?" Lizzie asked holding up the picture.

"No, but I will photocopy that for you and put it up inside these walls." The other man who was wearing a blue trench coat replied.

"What exactly is behind those walls?" Lizzie was hopeful.

"Ah, behind these walls is a great land. There are magical creatures and witches. There is a town behind these walls that you must hope the two you seek never find. For it is home to a vampire princess who is not kind to humans who trespass on her land. If they ever come back it could take them months. Hopefully they ran into Mad Madlin, She is a witch who is very beautiful when she is not disguising her self as an old woman. These walls protect the out side world from danger and whats inside from being hunted and killed once more. You see these walls were not always here. These creatures walked the earth freely once. But humans didn't take kindly to them, so we made a pact with Madlin that she would erase the creatures from reality and make them a legend if we continued to bring them things that they needed or wanted from this world. It has been kept ever since." The man in the red said. The man in the blue had gone to make copies of the picture.

"Thank you for your help. Have a nice day." Lizzie thanked. She and Edwin left the men and went to sit by the river and eat the food Lizzie brought. They found a nice spot and sat there in silence before Lizzie got the food out. They were really surprised by what they had just found out about the place their siblings landed.

"Ed do you think they are okay... Or do you think they ran into the princess?" Lizzie questioned.

"It's Derek and Casey we're talking about. They've got dumb luck on their side. If they stumbled upon a vampire, it was probably a vegetarian." Edwin laughed. He was unaware of the truth of his own words. Casey and Derek did have dumb luck on their side but they had no idea how much it would help them out in the end. Edwin took a bite of his sandwich and a sip of one of the juice pack he put in his sack. They finished eating and made their way back to the cabin.

"Oh good you two are home." George said as he pulled Edwin in and sat him on the sofa.

"Whats going on?" Edwin looked at the worry lines that were creasing his fathers forehead.

"We just got a call from the park ranger. Derek and Casey have been seen in the park. You two must not get lost too. They are old enough to find their way home but you aren't." Nora said.

"Nora we know where they are!" Edwin exclaimed.

"So do we." George said. "We're going to stay here until we find them. The Ranger promised that they would bring them to us when they find them." Lizzie and Edwin went into their room and both sat on Edwin's bottom bunk. They were very confused at how suddenly worried their parents were. Or rather why they hadn't been worried the day before. They finally came to the conclusion that it was because they thought that the teens would come home during the night.


	7. Chapter 6: Cave part I

**Surprise! Two chapters in one day! From last chapter on there will be tid bits of back at the cabin. Enjoy!**

Morning greeted the two harshly with rain. It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't so hard. That would definitely set them back at day. They couldn't walk in it because in this place along with rain comes hail. And not normal hail, the kind that is the size of tennis balls. Casey sighed as she looked at the chunk of hail that rolled in their hallow tree. The tree was really big, there was a giant hole the size of a door in the front, and on the side there was a round hole. The inside had room for them to set up a bed and there was about three feet by three feet of extra space that they could use. Casey crawled over and set up a fire in the extra space.

"Casey... nhmm..." Derek moaned still asleep. Casey glared at him. This was starting to get on her nerves. It had been a two weeks since they left Madlin's house and every night or morning Derek moaned her name in his sleep usually it woke her because he would grab her and hold her tightly. She wanted to know what his dreams were but wouldn't Dare to ask. They would have to spend who knows how long in this dingy little tree and maybe not even make it past the storm.

"nhmmmm... Caaaaaseyyyy" Derek moaned. Casey was in a really bad mood so she took off her boot and threw it at him.

"Ow, what was that for!" Derek screamed.

"You moaned my name in your sleep, you disgusting PIG!" Casey said. Going back to making her fire. Tears started to fall silently from her eyes as she worked. Derek sat up and watched her. _SHIT! I said it out loud in my sleep! _He thought.

"I didn't moan YOUR name. I moaned Casey Brewer's name." Derek scoffed. Casey sighed and went back to her little fire. Derek looked out the opening of the tree and saw that there were giant hail balls all over the ground. He also saw that it had stopped hailing and was just lightly raining now.

"Case... Its not hailing anymore and I don't want to be jammed in here with YOU. So lets go." Derek observed. Casey put the fire out and started packing. She wasn't going to talk to him or really listen to him unless he had a good Idea in which case she'd fallow out and pretend it was hers. They left shortly after that without saying a word to one another. Derek after about half a day of walking was starting to wonder what he'd done to make her so mad. He ran up and pulled her hair then ran ahead. When he didn't get a reply he started running back ward. He wasn't paying attention and tripped on his own feet acting more like Casey than him self and fell into the river hitting his head on a rock in the process.

Casey grabbed him pulling him and their now wet blankets and stuff out of the water. She shoved their stuff out of the way and pulled Derek over her lap to see if he was still breathing. He was still breathing but not very steadily and it didn't seem like he was going to wake up soon. She searched the area until she spotted the first cave. She first pulled Derek into the cave then went to get their stuff. She sat in frozen silence looking around the room. The cave wasn't very deep but it was enough to keep them dry for the time being. The cave was un-cave-like there were no rock formations or any other things that were usually in caves. She started to drift off to sleep and finally fifteen minutes later she was out like a light.

* * *

Derek woke up freezing and sore. He sat up to see a sleeping Casey on the other side of the room. It was too dark to tell exactly what room they were in. So he crawled over to her and positioned himself so that he would warm her up. She looked like she was freezing with goose bumps lining her bare arms. Derek snuggled up to her in hopes of warming her up. He knew she could explain what was going on when she woke up which was apparently not going to be for quite some time. He counted the seconds that passed by until he felt movement under him. He looked down and sure enough Casey's eye's were open and she was giving him a disgusted look.

"DER-EK! GET OFF OF ME!" Casey screamed.

"Casey! Calm down! You were cold and I was warming you up!" Derek replied.

"Well don't. Its your fault we're stuck in this stupid cold cave anyway. You dropped the blankets in the river and passed out! Now we have to sleep in the cold." Casey replied answering one of Derek's many questions.

"How did we get into this... Cave?" Derek asked.

"Derek did you hit your head?" Casey looked at him.

"No... I uh... Forgot." Derek replied.

"Well its winter so its cold and you being Derek dropped our stuff in the river so its all wet. Then you passed out and I dragged you here in the beginning of a blizzard." Casey pointed to the blankets that were out on the ground.

"Casey how where is the exit to this cave?" Derek asked hoping she wouldn't say the white area at the end of the cave.

"The white area at the end of the cave." Casey replied. Derek slapped his head.

"How long is the blizzard supposed to last?" Derek was now frantic.

"A month. We would have missed it if it wasn't for you starting arguments with me." Casey's eyes started to fill up with tears. She pushed him back and ran across the cave. He couldn't controll himself any longer

"CASEY! Why the HELL are you being a such a FUCKING drama queen in a situation like this! I mean look around. We have to comfort one-another to stay sane in this fucking hell hole but you're pushing me away! When we get out of here we can fight how ever much we want but now we NEED to get along to SURVIVE!" Derek exploded. His anger wasn't directed at her more at the fact that he lost his perfect world in the blink of an eye. Or rather the end of a good dream. He loved Casey there was no denying that but why couldn't she damn well feel the same. This made her sobs more intense. Derek gave up and sat in the corner singing to him self a song that Casey taught him in his dream. Casey walked over to him and sat a foot away.

"Derek... did you write that?" Casey asked.

"Sort of... It was in my dream. But in my dream you wrote it." Derek replied.

"Firgures. Even in YOUR dreams I... I was in your dream?" Casey's eye's suddenly widened.

"Yes you were. You have been for a while. But I don't want to talk about that." Derek noted.

"Derek... Y'know we might not be stuck in this cave for a month if you had told me that back in the tree." Casey murmured. Derek's head shot up when he heard that.

"What?" Derek questioned.

"You tripped after I didn't react to you pulling my hair, Remember? Well that fight was started because you said it was Casey Brewer you were dreaming about." Casey looked at her feet.

"You were upset about that?"

"Yes! She's so YOU!" Casey screeched. Derek put his hands up defensively and backed away. "Why can't you not be a womanizer for one second!"

Derek was really upset now, he practically told Casey how he felt and she rejected him. Which is why he didn't say how he felt about her. Derek thought about it for a second. Then realized it didn't matter if they got together here or not because George and Nora would never let them be together. The were step siblings and to their parents that was probably wrong. Derek shook the thought of their parents fining them out, out of his head. A realization hit him at that point, they may never even get home for their parents to yell at the thing that is at this point only one sided. Derek slid down and put his hands under his head.

"What is your head throbbing from thinking too much?" Casey taunted.

"Casey! Did you ever think that maybe I am actually capable of being as smart or smarter than you if I tried. I don't so stop making smart ass comments about things like my intelligence." Derek hissed.


	8. Chapter 7: Cave Part II

Casey started moping about how Derek said he could be smarter than her if he tried. The thing was that she knew he probably could if he tried. Derek on the other hand had been pacing the cave since he'd woken up. Day after day pacing the cave over and over. What Casey didn't know was that Derek was thinking about whether or not he should tell her completely about his feelings. Casey looked out the cave opening to see if there was any way to hunt in the storm. They were running low on food and after the month of storm was up they'd need food. Casey walked back into the cave and sat down on the pile of blankets. Derek saw this and went to lay beside her.

"Derek, why have you been pacing every day for the last week?" Casey asked.

"I've been trying to figure something out. I don't feel like my self any more." Derek replied looking at the cave wall. The truth was he hadn't been acting a lot like himself since they'd gotten to the cave. He nor Casey had tried to pick a fight with one another. But he really had been being him self in a way, he used to go in his room and pace for hours thinking about Casey. He just never had that much time on his hands.

"I think its just because we've been here so long now. Its already been a month and two weeks. Derek, do you think mom and George have the police out looking for us?" Casey was really concentrating on keeping calm with Derek being that close to her. They were so close to one another that one wrong move on Casey's part and she'd be kissing him. Derek slowly slid his had toward hers and entwined their fingers. He moved his fingers in circles trying to keep Casey calm.

"Nah, They would send the park rangers then go them selves when the rangers didn't find anything." Derek replied. Casey nodded in agreement. Because her mom knew the police couldn't do anything or rather wouldn't do anything. Casey suddenly felt a wind blow into the cave and snuggled into Derek. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

* * *

Casey was the first one to notice the fact that the snow was completely gone. There was none on the ground or anything. The month must have been over. This meant they would be able to go on further. She started to pack everything that wasn't the blankets which Derek was sleeping on. The sooner they got moving the better. Derek started to stir as Casey was finishing her packing.

"Hey... The snow is gone lets get going!" Derek yawned.

"Just pack up the blankets and we'll be on our way." Casey brought the rest of their things to the front of the cave. Out side was beautiful the sun was now bright red and the forest was lit up in all its green glory. You could see little green rays of light coming from the tree's. There were all the usual animals too like deer and bunny's and birds. But along with ones that they'd had in their own world there were new ones too. There was a bird with bright red, yellow, and orange feathers. It looked almost like a thing of legend called a phoenix, it was the most beautiful bird Casey had ever seen.

"Wow this dump sure fixed up when the snow melted." Derek announced.

"Der-ek! Its beautiful." Casey argued.

"Oh sorry princess. Its now a pretty hell hole." Derek breathed. He was trying not to get mad at Casey's argument, and total lack of realization that if she got attached they'd never get home. He was the first one to step out of the cave. Despite the look of the outside it was freezing. Derek shuttered but walked forward. He turned around and offered Casey his hand.

"Come on Princess." Derek winked at her. Casey ran and took his hand and they set off.

* * *

"Excuse me Girl and boy!" A voice sounded from behind them. Casey turned around to see a beautiful girl with hair the same color red as the feathers on the phoenix's head.

"Yes?" Casey asked.

"Are you Derek and Cathy?" The woman asked. "Oh sorry I meant to say Derek and Casey."

"Yes we are. How do you know our names?" Casey backed away.

"Madlin sent me. She said I'd probably find you leaving the cave because you'd get caught in the storm. I'm Othafa I'm a phoenix." Othafa said taking a step closer to Derek and Casey.

"I'm Casey and this is Derek." Casey took a step toward her.

"I've come to take you to my home which is the next cave. Climb on my back when I change and I'll take you there." Othafa explained. The next second Othafa was a giant bird.

"Casey should we trust her?" Derek asked.

"What other choice do we have Derek?" Casey climbed onto Othafa's back. Derek fallowed her closely to make sure Othafa wasn't just someone who was going to eat Casey. Casey meant to much to him for him to let some bird eat her. They took to the sky easily and as they got higher the air got warmer. As for the view they could see the walls and they could even see their cottage. It took them what seemed like several hours for them to get to the second cave, much less time then it would have taken them on foot. When they got there Othafa changed back into her human form and went to get a huge sack that she had to drag to get it near the opening of the cave.

"Madlin told me to give this to you. It is full of food and things you may need. It also had a letter in it from her because she thought that you wouldn't trust me." Othafa said.

"Thank you but what to we do with our old stuff that we don't need anymore?" Casey asked.

"Leave them here. I will take you the rest of the way to the cave you do want." Othafa offered. The inside of her cave was set up like Madlin, and Rosalia's house pretty much. It had a bed and a stove, a sofa-ish thing, a shower-ish thing, and another bed-ish thing that Casey and Derek would most likely be sharing. Othafa left to go tell Madlin that she'd found them which was a two day flight to get there and a two day flight to get back. She's also instructed the two to use her bed it they wanted to. The thing was they didn't want to.

"Casey, I don't care if you hate me for this or not but even if you do I wont leave you alone. I love you Casey McDonald." Derek said suddenly.

**I'm not very creative when it comes to naming so Othafa's name id just: Over The Hills And Far Away. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 8: We shouldn't!

**This chapter is a bit rushed but I hope you like it anyway. If you remember back to the last chapter it was a drop off, you'll find out what happens in the next chapter :P I'm an evil writer. I like to make the suspense build up! Have fun this chapter is a little boring in my opinion but it is important so you'll have to suffer a bit of boring chapter to get to the good stuff. **

Lizzie sat uncomfortably on the sofa of the cottage as she awaited news from her mother about her older sister. Nora had been with the rangers for hours and hadn't come back. Lizzie was starting to think she'd need to send a search party out for her mom and George too. Knowing them they'd gotten lost or George dented a cop car AGAIN. She knew that every thing was going to turn out okay but she was still worried. She'd gotten a little more of her sisters worrisome nature than she'd thought. Just then Edwin stormed through the door getting snow every where.

"Ed-win! You got snow EVERY WHERE!" Lizzie yelled. Before she even realized she was sounding a lot like Casey.

"Liz, I'm kind of upset. I SAW Derek and Casey. They were flying on a big bird. I was using the looking glass that the men gave me." Edwin said,

"And that upsets YOU, how?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, that means they aren't trying to get home. But it is good that they haven't killed each other yet."

"Well Ed, I don't really care about that at this moment. I'm more worried about mom and George. They probably got lost." Lizzie said pushing Edwin down on the sofa gently. His legs were too cold to for him to sit down on his own. Lizzie flopped down beside him and snuggled into the side of the sofa.

"Don't worry dad dinged the side of a police car and they are trying to talk their way out of another ticket." Edwin broke the silence.

"I must be psychic, I was just thinking that." Lizzie giggled.

"No, dad's just predictable."

"True." Lizzie looked at Edwin who turned his head when her eyes made contact with his.

"I know what you're thinking Lizzie and its not going to work."

"But Edwin I know you feel the same." Lizzie pouted.

"But Lizzie its different." Edwin defended his cause.

"Just because they are 'Missing' doesn't mean we can't do what we do at home." Lizzie gave him the puppy dog face. Edwin couldn't resist her puppy dog pout. It got him every time and it wasn't even convincing. It just reminded him of Marti, actually it hadn't affected him until Lizzie taught it to Marti and then they used it together. No one could resist Marti's cuteness.

"Fine lets go." They made their way to Derek and Casey's room.

* * *

George and Nora walked through the door to find Marti sleeping in Edwin's bed. They went into the other room to see why she wasn't in Derek's where she had been sleeping since she arrived. Nora walked in and saw Lizzie wearing Casey's make-up and clothes and sleeping on Derek's bed Edwin draped over top of her wearing Derek's leather jacket and wrist bands.

"George, isn't this a sight. The middle children all cuddled up like this. Its heart warming." Nora said closing the door behind her. Over the last two months George and Nora had taken turns staying at the cabin so the younger children could go to school three days out of the week. They'd made a special agreement with Lizzie and Edwin's school because Lizzie's dad lived in New York. Marti stayed with her mom all week and came to the cottage on the weekend to be with them. Edwin could do the same as Marti but his school suggested that he be with Lizzie.

* * *

Lizzie woke up in a very uncomfortable position with something very heavy crushing her back. She rolled over and found out that it was Edwin on top of her when she heard a loud thud on the floor. She started laughing and ended up rolling off the bed too.

"Sorry Edwin, I didn't know it was you on top of me." Lizzie said sitting up.

"No problem, Liz" Edwin replied in a Jamaican accent. Lizzie threw a pillow at him and lay back. She was still a bit groggy from her sleep.

"Looks like Marti is in our room want to just sleep in here tonight?" Lizzie asked not really wanting to leave the room.

"Yeah, might as well." Edwin replied, hopping up on Derek's bed. Lizzie crawled in beside him, too tired to climb to the top bunk. For some reason Derek's bed was more comfortable and warmer than either of theirs. Maybe it was because they were in there together, or because they knew that right now Derek and Casey were probably freezing in some strange world with some weird creature bothering them.

* * *

Edwin woke freezing on the floor. Lizzie had kicked him off the bed and stolen his blanket during the night. He started to think about what he wanted to do that day. He got up and went to the cabin kitchen and got some eggs. He made scrambled eggs and pancakes. He sat down to eat it when George burst through the door.

"Edwin! We've found them come on you have to get Lizzie! Derek and Casey are being brought back as we speak it will take all day but they will be back and the ranger wants the entire family down there." George was frantically searching for words. Edwin ran in and got Lizzie up. When Lizzie was ready they all left leaving Edwin's carefully prepared breakfast behind. When they got to the station Nora was waiting with Marti impatiently. Marti never liked sitting still for too long and this place didn't have any games or toys for her to use.

The rangers station was smaller than their cabin. The inside was decorated like the northern stations were in the movies. It was made of logs the entire thing inside and out. The bathroom was a bit more modern but not much. The walls to that weren't logs but that was probably for lack of space. It was tiny and had very little room, so someone with a baby would have to change the diaper on the counter of the office. The office its self was split into sections. There was a large half wall that was made into a desk with a little half door in it that you had to lift up the desk to get through.

"How far away are they now?" Nora asked impatiently.

"We have no way of knowing the person they are with doesn't have a talky ma'am. But we assure you they are safe." The woman that was standing behind the counter replied. She then whispered something into her talky that no one else in the room could really make out.


	10. Chapter 9: Victoria's Secret

_Two Chapters ago was the drop off of the century. Will Casey return his feelings or turn him down? Well find out now!_

"D-D-Derek... You... I-" Casey was about to answer Derek when Othafa flew in the cave.

"It's time to go. Your parents are waiting." Othafa said.

"Oh okay." Casey replied glad to get out of that conversation. She didn't want to answer him yet. She was scared that her feelings were fake that she was taking comfort in him because of where they were. She was also scared that he was doing that too. She decided that she wouldn't answer until they had been home for a week.

"Lets go." Casey slung her bag over her shoulder and went to stand behind Othafa. Othafa changed and the two climbed on her back to head home. Even though they wanted to get home badly they felt that they missed a lot of things on their journey that they should have looked more closely at. Like getting to know the people more so if they ever wanted to go back they'd know where to go.

The flight didn't take last that long before they could see a large drainage pipe in a wall, that must have been the cave everyone was talking about. Finally they got to that gate and feelings of gratitude wrenched through Casey as she realized how much trouble she and Derek would get in after her mom and George stopped sobbing about finding them. They hugged Othafa good bye then headed into the 'Cave'.

* * *

When the guards took the two back to the ranger station. When they got there the first to greet them was Nora. She held Casey for about fifteen minutes before moving over to Derek. George just stood there awkwardly until Nora finished hugging Derek then hugged his son. Derek looked over his fathers shoulder at Casey who was standing there awkwardly looking very out of place. Lizzie walked over to her.

"Worried about the fact that your feelings aren't gone yet?" Lizzie asked.

"What?" Casey looked at her sister questioningly.

"Oh come on Case its written all over your face. You like Derek but you're worried that if you tell him and your feelings change, it could be hard living with him."

"Lizzie am I that predictable?" Casey asked.

"Yes, but not in that way. I just know you well." Lizzie ran off before Casey could say another word.

"You still haven't given me an answer Casey." Derek said out of no where.

"Derek, give me a week." Casey said as she walked off and got into the back of the van. The rest of the family slowly started piling in and finally they went back to the cabin. As soon as they got there Casey went and got a shower. She was really exited that she got to have a warm shower. When she got out and walked into her and Derek's room she found Derek digging through his things.

"Derek you can get in the shower now." Casey said dropping her towel to the floor. and putting on a pair of panties and a bra.

"Since when did you start changing in front of me? Not that I mind." Derek said. Derek got up and left the room to take a shower. Casey crawled onto Derek's bed. She didn't really feel like putting actual clothes on so she just put on some of her lingerie that she bought at Victoria's Secret. Derek came back in the room and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He ignored her and went into his bag and started digging around for something. He was really trying to hide himself from Casey. Suddenly he felt a warm body press against his back then arms wrap around his neck. He could smell Casey's shampoo as her hair dangled over his shoulder.

"Casey... What are you doing?" Derek breathed.

"Well Derek, I'm giving you what we both know you want." Casey pulled him over to his bed and pushed him down. She climbed on top of him and dangled her face just inches from his.

"But I thought you--" He was cut off by her lips crashing against his. He returned it roughly then flipped them over so he was on top. He wasted no time slipping his tongue between her lips. They kissed and kissed until all the emotion was building up to the point where they were going to explode. Derek was about to pull down the strap of Casey's bra when there was a loud rap at the door. Derek scrambled to put some pants on and Casey got under the covers.

"Come in!" Derek grabbed a clean shirt to make it look like he was going to put it on.

"Derek... Casey... We're going home tomorrow... Is Casey asleep?" George asked. Derek turned around to see Casey actually asleep.

"She must have been more tired than I thought." Derek mumbled.

"Good to see the two of you getting along. Lets hope it stays like that." George said as he left the room. Derek dropped the shirt and crawled in beside Casey. He was now used to doing that every night to stay warm. He knew he didn't have to but he just couldn't stay away.

* * *

Casey quietly slipped out of the bed and left the room to get a shower. This time she brought her clothes in with her. They were clothes that covered her well. She had a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and a baggy black hooded sweat shirt. She knew Derek was going to ask why she attacked him the night before, and was most likely going to be wanting some more. After she got out of the shower and dressed Casey went in their room and quietly packed her suitcase. She then went and got some breakfast and waited for the rest of her family to get up.

The first to get up was Lizzie, then Edwin, then Nora, and Finally George. They were on the road before noon. In the car it wasn't the usual routine though Derek and Casey held a steady conversation while the others stared in astonishment at the teens. Casey looked up noticing everyone staring.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked wiping her face.

"Casey are you actually getting along with Derek?" George asked looking into the rear view mirror.

"Oh, yeah we've gotten a lot closer. Being alone in the woods can do that to you." Casey stopped wiping her face and looked at Derek. Derek was staring at her with a very confused look in his eye. Casey gave his hand a soothing squeeze that no one else could see then smiled at him. She knew already that her feelings were real but she was going to make him wait a week to test his feelings out. If he truly liked her he wouldn't try to get with any other girl. Casey knew this would be hard on him but she had to know if his feelings were as true as hers were.

**Authors note: Sorry this took so long, wasn't working on my old crappy computer for a couple of days so I couldn't add the finishing touches to this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and don't worry its not even close to being over! There is much more Dasey to come!  
**


	11. Chapter 10: Kennedy's Party

"Casey! Come on you have to at least tell me why!" Derek Whispered loudly.

"I told you I was giving you what you wanted now get out of here!" Derek had Casey pinned to the bathroom door in only her towel.

"You make out with me and now you're saying you wont tell me your feelings?" Derek asked. Casey looked at him and gave him a shove.

"Derek I need to be sure that you want me." Casey said simply. "Now please leave me alone."

"Fine what ever." Derek left the bathroom and went back into his room. He waited until he heard the bathroom door shut. today was going to be their first day back to school since the start of winter break, and Derek had plenty of explaining to do as to why he wasn't playing in the hockey games. Witches, Phoenix's, and Vampires, were not going to be part of his explanation. Casey wasn't worried as much about everyone else so much as Noel. He'd been really into Casey lately and to be truthful Casey was sort of leading him on. She'd now have to tell him that her feelings had changed while she was gone. Which is true they had changed but not toward Noel.

Casey left deciding to walk rather than sit in the car with Derek. Casey hated that she had to act so distant toward him for now but she just wasn't sure how to face him after thinking so much on the issue of girls and Derek. She was deep in thought when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Casey! I've missed you so much!" Emily squealed. Happy to see her best friend after so long Casey turned around and gave Emily a huge hug.

"I've missed you too Em. Listen I need to get out soon are there any parties this week?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, Kennedy Nicholson is having a big party at his mansion tonight, but are you sure you're up for it? I mean Max is going to be there." Emily replied.

"Well Em, I'm completely over Max now. It doesn't anger me to see him with Allyson any more. Now lets get going and tell Kennedy that we'll be going." Casey said.

"Okay, Um Case... I have something to tell you... You see..." Emily trailed off. Casey sensed it was something bad like her sudden loss of her new found popularity or Max suddenly wanting her back. Nothing could have prepared her for what Emily said next.

"Well um... Noel has changed because you disappeared. He is dressing like _Derek _now. He is still him self but he just lost it." Emily said. Casey's face went blank when she heard the word Derek. The rest of the walk was silent, Emily hiding her face and Casey staring blankly at the horizon.

When they arrived everyone swarmed Casey. She saw everyone except the one person she wanted to, she had to convince Noel that he had to go back to the way he was. She could only handle one Derek, she could only want one Derek. She walked to her locker and got her stuff then went on a search for Noel. Finally she saw him in the cafeteria.

"Noel!" Casey exclaimed. Noel got up immediately and rushed over to her.

"Casey its so good to see you!" Noel looked confused when she didn't say the same thing back.

"Its not so good to see you... Looking like that. Why do you look like Derek?" Casey asked.

"I thought that when you came back you'd want a guy like Derek and since you can't have him since he's your brother, I thought I'd change with your tastes." Noel replied.

"Okay. One: He's not my brother he's my STEP brother. Two: I could get him if I wanted him but eww. Three: I liked you because you weren't like Derek!" Casey fumed.

"Sorry for assuming that I just really like you." Noel looked at his feet and took off the leather jacket and shoved it aside.

"Well I can't return the feeling." Casey said. She walked away fuming when she ran into Derek.

"Casey? Come on we're leaving." Derek said as he dragged her to his car.

"Derek I can't skip we just got back." Casey sobbed. Derek pushed her into the back seat then climbed in.

"I know but you are going to tell me who I need to pound." Derek said.

"You don't need to pound anyone Derek. I just got in a fight with Noel." Casey looked at Derek's leather jacket. He took it off and handed it to her. Then got off of her and pulled her to her feet.

* * *

The rest of the day went by the slowest it possibly could. Casey avoiding Noel then trying to hide the fact that she had Derek's jacket hidden in her locker from Emily. She was glad when it was finally over. She got a drive home with Derek which went pretty well. One thing she had noticed was that he hadn't been all over all the girls at all during the day. Casey was really happy to get out of the house for the party though. She couldn't wait to get there and get drunk. Now that wasn't like Casey but she couldn't care less.

Derek was getting ready for Kens party. Kennedy was on the hockey team so of course Derek was going to be invited. That also obligated him to actually go. Now usually Derek wouldn't turn down a good party, but after the adventure he and asey just had, he didn't want to go. He put on a regular pair of jeans and a t-shirt then put on his leather jacket. As he was putting on his jacket he realized it still smelled like Casey.

Casey on the other hand put on a tight pink tank top that showed a lot of cleavage with a button up see through over shirt, that was buttoned to just below the point where it would have met the tank top, and a tiny pink mini-skirt. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun and put her shiny pink eye shadow on with some clear lip gloss. She grabbed a light pink zip-up sweater and put it on. She then walked out the door to meet Emily. Sam had agreed to pick the two up at Emily's and drive them to the party.

Derek looked out the window only to see Casey get into Sam's car. This made him mad because he knew Casey knew that Sam still had feelings for her and was using him to make Derek jealous. Derek decided he was now going to do the same to Casey. He was going to hit on some girl at the party and see how Casey reacted to that. There was no way he was going to let Casey get away with it. What he didn't know was that Casey didn't actually know about Sam's feelings and was going to the party to get drunk and hang with the girls. Derek picked up his phone and called Alice Benson.

"Hello?" Alice asked into the phone.

"Hey its Derek Venturi. Do you have a date to Ken's party?" Derek used his smooth voice.

"No, but if you're asking I'm like so in!" Alice fell for Derek's charm.

"Great I'll pick you up in five."

"I can't wait." With that Derek left the house to go get her. She was waiting at the door when he arrived. She looked really good. She was wearing a baby pink halter with a pair of tight jeans, and a baby blue leather jacket. Derek pictured Casey in that outfit and was impressed. Alice was a blond volley ball player. She was skinny and have big boobs. To Casey that was Derek's favorite kind of girl. But in reality Casey was Derek's favorite kind of girl.


	12. Chapter 11: I'm over you Plain & Simple

**Okay you guys may hate me for this Chapter. But honestly you didn't think it would be all peachy did you? haha enjoy! :P**

Sam was hitting on Casey the whole car ride and it was really starting to annoy her. They had stopped to pick up Ralph and Johnny Collins too. Johnny was an other person who was on Derek's hockey team. Casey was the first to get out of the car, she waited for Emily then they both left before Sam was even out of his car. The first thing Casey saw when she entered the house was Derek all over a girl from her history class Alice Benson. Of course he was, she was blond and had a large chest. Not to mention the fact that she was on the volley ball team. Casey didn't get along with Alice either. Alice hated Casey because she was going to ask Max out when Casey and Max started going out.

"C'mon Em lets go find the host of the party." Casey said her eyes locked on Derek. Two could play at this game. Casey was going to find someone too, someone that in seeing her with him, it would make Derek squirm.

"Sure... I thought you were going to stay away from the guys and just drink tonight, what happened to that?" Emily asked.

"I just decided that its time to find a new guy to have a little fun with." With that Casey walked toward the room with all the people. She searched the room scanning for cute guys. She then thought of Sam or Ralph but put those thoughts out of her head right away. Ralph was unintelligent, and somewhat annoying with all the stupid comments that he said about everything. He once wrote a song about pizza. Sam was her ex-boyfriend, and much like Ralph annoying. But because of all of his flirting. IT was then that she saw him. The perfect way to get under Derek's skin. The captain of the hockey team from H.B. Beal. Currently their main competitor for the hockey championship. Casey walked over to him seductively, there was no need of that because he was already checking her out.

"Hi, I'm Casey, and you are?" Casey smiled.

"I'm Colby Kalleway." He replied coolly. Casey smiled.

"Well Casey, can I go get you a drink?" He asked with the same tone as Derek used when he was trying to get a girl.

"Sure." Casey said. Colby walked over to the table that held the drinks and got them both ice-berry coolers. He turned to walk away when he spotted Derek. This was perfect he could rub Casey in Derek's face. The girl Derek was with wasn't nearly as hot as Casey.

"Well, well, well, Venturi, looks like I've beat you again. And I don't mean in hockey." Colby gloated.

"What are you talking about Kalleway?" Derek asked.

"My chick is hotter than your chick." Derek looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, where is she?" Derek was sure Colby was making this up.

"Come with me and I'll show you." Colby had no Idea what he was getting him self into. Casey had no idea how easy getting under Derek's skin would be. Now he was coming to her and she didn't know.

"Casey! I want you to meet my Hockey competition!" Colby yelled over the music. Casey walked up to them and chuckled darkly to her self.

"Derek this is my date Casey McDonald." Colby said. Derek's eyes narrowed when he saw what Casey was wearing and then glared at Colby.

"Dude didn't I tell you she was hot?" Colby added.

"Dude thats my stepsister." Derek said.

"Derek? what are you doing here?" Casey said sweetly.

"Casey..." Derek hissed.

"Well?" Casey asked.

"I am obligated as the team captain to come. And bring a hot babe too." Derek said through his teeth.

"I need to talk to Casey out side we'll be right back." Derek said. He wasn't going to let Casey get the better of him. He was over her now and he was going to tell her that, and try and convince him self. She obviously trying to play games with his head and get under his skin with his new found weakness. Well if she ever wanted a chance with him she'd just lost it. She new that Colby was the captain of the opposing schools hockey team and she just picked him to make Derek completely crazy and Derek wasn't going there for a girl. Not again. After Sally he had enough games.

"Casey I know you saw me with Alice. I don't care Casey. I don't care that you're with Colby so you can drop the innocent act. I'm over you. So you can stop trying to make me jealous." Derek growled.

"You could have told me that sooner Derek. I got my feelings crushed because for some reason I thought you were sincere. My mistake, I thought that maybe you'd changed. Well I guess not. Buh-bye." Casey walked away and left him there. She walked back to Colby and dragged him onto the dance floor. She saw Derek and Alice come in fallowed by Max and Allyson. She then started grinding with Colby and flirt.

Emily stood there watching her best friend having fun. She needed to find a guy too. But she went over and tapped Casey's shoulder. The last time she saw Casey dancing like that was when they were on stage when she was singing for D-Rock in clash of the bands. At the rime Casey was dancing with Derek. Casey smiled at Emily then went to go get another drink which she chugged. By the time she was through with drinking she'd had about five coolers. She went back over to Colby and danced some more.

"Lets go somewhere more private." She whispered.

"Want to go back to my place?"Colby asked. Casey grabbed his hand and led him to the door. He then led her to his house.

* * *

Derek was having fun dancing with Alice when Ralph and Sam came up to him. They stood beside him until Alice was willing to let him go then they dragged him outside.

"Derek, we just saw Casey leave with Colby Kalleway and she was loaded. Go after her man." Sam said. A smirk crossed Derek's face. This was it he wasn't going to save her from Colby he'd most likely try to rape her and get kicked in the crotch. Then Casey would come crying to Derek to comfort her.

"No." Derek said simply. When Derek siad that Sm had a mind to slap him but refrained from it considering it was his best friend who he'd be slapping.

"Why not?" Sam asked through clenched teeth.

"Casey is a big girl she can take care of her self. Besides why would I care. I plan on taking Alice home too."Derek shrugged it off and went back to his date. Who was waiting patiently for him to return to her.

"Hey Alice wanna come back to my place? The rents and sibs are away for the night." Derek cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah let me get my coat." Alice replied. Derek knew she had the same intentions as he did. She was one of the hardest girls to get with in the school because she had morals but because he was Derek and she'd liked him for a while.


	13. Chapter 12: Derek, Colby, and Sam

**For this chapter there is some mature content as to be expected in one rated M. But I have a warning on the part that gets Mature for those of you who may get uncomfortable when it comes to sexual content. **

Colby led Casey up to his bed room. His house was almost as big as Kennedy's house was. He showed Casey to his leather sofa and told her to wait there for him while he went to get them some drinks. Casey was hoping for another clooer so when he brought back a can of orange soda she was a little disappointed. He sat their drinks on the coasters and leaned over to her. She leaned in and their lips connected. He seemed to be taking it slow and Casey didn't like that. It was probably the fact that she was drunk talking but she pushed her tongue through his lips. He seemed to take it a bit faster after that moving his hands to her her breasts and playing with them. It wasn't until Casey started to take her shirt off that he stopped her.

"Casey, I'm not ready for that yet. I also don't know you well. But I would like to get to know you." Colby whispered. _Crap! He's my type respectable. _Casey thought.

"Okay I respect that. But I want to go home, I'm getting tired." Casey said. She dug her sell phone out of her purse and flipped through her numbers who could she have more fun with. Then she saw it the name that that sent a thought to her head. _Sam._ She pressed text message.

**Sam, I need a ride home I was wondering if you wanted to do something before I actually go home.**

**- Casey**

The message was actually all scrambled but Sam understood and went to go pick Casey up. He wouldn't really tell she was drunk she seemed like the normal Casey. She climbed into his car and waved good bye to Colby.

"Lets go somewhere." Casey said.

"Um... Okay how about my house. You clearly have intentions that were not fulfilled here." Sam replied. This was wrong. Casey was about to use Sam to get over Derek. This was beyond wrong. Actually it had past wrong and gone right on to against all morals that should exist in the world.

* * *

Derek lead Alice up to his room ready for a full blown make-out session. Before Derek even got his jacket off Alice had her shirt off. Derek turned around then turned right back. What had he gotten him self into. He turned back to her then walked over and leaned into her hovering inches from her lips. He leaned in and kissed her and she kissed back. She wasn't going to settle for just kissing she pulled his shirt over his head and started running her hands up and down his chest. He was getting really into it so he placed his had on her breasts and started playing with them. Then the bra started to annoy him and her so she took it off.

"Aww Derek why are you making me remove all my clothes?" Alice asked.

"You want me to then swing over so your on the bed fully." Derek panted. He slid down her jeans and threw them across the room and climbed over her. She started fiddling with his belt buckle as he trailed hot rough kisses down her neck.

* * *

Casey tore through Sam's house and up to his room. She knew she could get what she wanted here and that was all she asked for. Some one who would go tell Derek that they did it. Derek knew Casey wouldn't just lose her virginity to any one and it had to be someone she cared about. Or thats what she made him think. She didn't care about Sam or Colby but she planned on dating Colby and sleeping with Sam.

**--This part Gets a Little Mature.--**

"Are you ready?" Casey asked. Sam didn't have to answer he just kissed her. Over and over again until she tore off his top and hers. Literally. Her shirt was in half. She picked up his hand and placed it on her breast. She soon got fed up with her bra and took it off. Sam kissed down her neck sucking and licking his way down. He started fiddling with the zipper on her skirt and ended up ripping the zipper but got it off. He moved down sucking and licking her nipple as he started feeling his way around her panties until he found her center. He twirled her blue silk panties around his fingers and tugged them off.

Sam gently pushed two of his fingers inside of her, moving them in and out sending pleasure shooting through her. He was enjoying it a lot more than she was though. He already had his pants of and she was playing with his hard penis. She leaned down and put it in her mouth sucking, and nibbling gently sending a vast current of pleasure shooting though him. Casey decided that she wanted him inside of her. Now.

**--End of the Mature Part.--**

Sam's cell phone started to ring at the worst time ever. He slid on a pair of pajama pants and answered the phone. "Hello?" He asked angrily.

"Hey man, its Derek, have you heard from Casey since the party?" Derek asked frantically.

"Yeah, she's here with me right now. You kind of interrupted something." Sam replied.

"Yeah well get her home NOW!" Derek fumed. Sam clicked the phone shut and walked over to the bed. Casey now had her bra and panties back on.

"Come on Casey, I'll lend you a shirt and some pants and you have to go home. Your Step-Guard wants you home." Sam laughed sheepishly and handed her a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Alright." Casey said as she slipped on the shirt and pants. She headed out to his car eagerly to see why Derek was in a rush to get her home. Sam locked the door and drove her over to her house. He walked her upstairs to her room where Derek was waiting anxiously on her bed.

"Casey! Where the hell were you its one thirty in the morning!" Derek screamed.

"Well first I went to Colby's and he wouldn't give me what I wanted then I went to Sam's and you stopped me from getting what I want." Casey growled.

"Casey, how much did you have to drink?" Derek asked.

"Five coolers and a glass of vodka." Casey replied.

"No wonder you wanted to fuck someone so bad." Derek mumbled. Just then Casey started to sway then passed out falling into Derek's lap. Derek motioned for Sam to leave then put Casey in her bed and went to his.

* * *

Derek woke up smelling rose scented perfume. He opened his eyes and noticed Casey was in his bed with him. He didn't have anything to drink the night before so he knew he was remembering correctly when he remember putting Casey in her be then going to his. But now he was waking up to find her in his bed with him. Derek got out of bed quietly and went to get his teeth brushed and get breakfast. Which was as usual a bowl of his cereal.

It was noon before Casey drug herself out of Derek's bed and ran into the bathroom to throw up. She had a massive hang over and didn't remember a thing that happened after she danced with Colby. But maybe that was a good thing. All she knew was Derek didn't like her anymore. _He likes Alice. Stupid blond. _Casey made her self go downstairs even though she didn't want to face Derek.


	14. Chapter 13: Morning after

"Morning little miss do everyone in one night." Derek said as Casey walked --or stumbled rather-- into the room.

"I did that?" Casey's eye filled up with tears and she buried her head in her arm. Derek jumped up off his chair and looked at her he hated when she cried but after what he said to her last night he couldn't comfort her. Casey officially didn't want to talk to Derek at all. She ran up to her bedroom and locked her door. She changed into her own pajama's and crawled into her bed. She knew she probably would have remembered sleeping with someone even if she was drunk but she really didn't remember what her intentions were. She decided she needed to sleep so she closed her eyes. She finally got to sleep after about fifteen minutes of trying.

* * *

Derek went back up to the bathroom and took a shower then changed into something that he could go out in. He went downstairs and waited for someone to call him to go hang out. There was a girls beach volley ball game on the television that he was just getting into when the phone rang.

"Yo." Derek said into the phone.

"Hi, is Casey there? Its Colby." Colby replied into the phone.

"Nah, she's asleep." Derek said then hung up. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Colby or Sam. He wouldn't hold it against Sam because he was his best friend and he didn't know Derek liked Casey too. If he did know he would back off. But it didn't matter any way because he and Casey were over before they even began. Derek didn't know why he was doing this to him self. He knew he loved Casey but he didn't want to admit it to her again and have her reject him. In truth that was why he said it in the first place, for fear of rejection. Derek Venturi feared rejection from no one so he didn't know how to act. Now all of a sudden Casey had him wrapped around her finger just like that.

Derek got up and left the house because he knew Casey was up stairs and that was driving him crazy. He didn't want to be where she was. Where he had to see her smile about stuff that wasn't caused by him. When they had been in that weird world Casey's only reason for smiling was him and now that they are home Casey is smiling because of Emily, Sam, Noel, and now Colby. He was only part of the things making her smile now and it was driving him crazy. Derek needed to make her happy but now it was to late. He'd ruined it. He got into town and picked up his phone to call Ralph.

"Ralphie! Want to go babe watching with me?" Derek asked into the phone.

"Yeah man, pick me up Saturday you find the best girls at the malls!" Ralph exclaimed. Derek went to his house and called Ralph to come out. When Ralph climbed in Derek floored it to the mall. They first went up to the food court to get some burgers and fries.

"Check out that red head with the green mini skirt on!" Ralph exclaimed.

"Eh, she's a total Lindsay Lohan, hot but not up to Derek level." Derek boasted for a while about how great he was then he spotted Alice and decided he and Ralph better sneak off before she spotted him.

* * *

Casey woke up feeling less hung over and more sick. She went down stairs to find the thermometer. She had a fever and needed to call her mom. She didn't want to worry her but she didn't know where the Advil was, and she needed to take some to bring down the fever.

"Hi mom." She said weakly into the phone.

"Hey, Casey listen honey, George and I are going to have to stay in New York for the week. Can you phone you're aunt Fiona and ask her to take Care of Lizzie for the week. George and I already called Abby and Ed and Marti are staying there. What did you need?" Nora asked all at once.

"Mom, I'll call Aunt Fiona and where is the Advil?"Casey asked in return.

"Its in the bathroom cabnit." Nora said.

"Thanks I love you mom." Casey said as she hung up. She got the Advil and went to the sofa to watch a movie. There was no good movies on or even shows for that matter so she called Fiona for her mom. Then went and sat in Derek's chair and started reading a book. It was around dinner time when Derek came in the door. Casey didn't even look up from her book.

"I brought pizza for supper." Derek said awkwardly. Casey didn't look up.

"Want me to bring you some?" Derek put the box down and put a piece on a plate and brought it over. When Casey saw it she ran to the bathroom to throw up. She cleaned out her mouth then returned to Derek's chair. He knew she wasn't talking to him after what he'd said last night and this was going to be a long weekend.

"Oh by the way mom and George wont be back until next Sunday." Casey said sharply. Derek groaned. _This is going to be a long week_ Derek thought. The phone started ringing so Derek went to answer it.

"Hello?" Derek asked.

"Hey, Derie, I had fun last night. Can I come over again?" Alice asked.

"Sure come on over but we're not doing any of that. Come over then we'll go out to see a movie then We'll come back." Derek said. He didn't care who it was at this point as long as he got away from Casey. He sat on the sofa beside his chair which Casey was occupying and started flicking through the channels. Finally there was a knock at the door. Derek rushed past Casey to the door while Casey mumbled something Derek didn't quite catch. Alice sat next to Casey on the sofa.

"Hey Casey, I'm sorry for being jealous over max. Judging by the book you're reading we'd get along well if I hadn't been rude." Alice said.

"It's fine Alice. You had the decency to apologize for it. I accept." Casey said looking at her book.

"So you like The Secret Garden too? I used to love that book." Alice smiled. Derek sighed.

"Yeah, I haven't read it since I was in the fourth grade. I saw it on my shelf and decided to re-read it." Casey laughed.

"Excuse me Casey but Alice is my guest." Derek interrupted.

"I wanna chill with Casey." Alice giggled. Derek grumbled something under his breath.


	15. Chapter 14: Casey's plan

"And she was talking to Casey all night. I didn't get any fun at all." Derek Groaned to Ralph.

"Dude, maybe she was mad at you for avoiding her in the mall." Ralph said.

"Sorry I'm late! I got... tied up in something." Sam said as he walked into Derek's living room fallowed by Casey who darted up to her room. She was still not talking to Derek and to be honest never would again. He told her he loved her than shot her down. Love is a really strong word to use then to get over someone so quickly.

"Yeah tied up in making out with Casey! You are being used! She doesn't like you know that right?" Derek growled.

"She likes me just not as much as the other guy. We aren't dating so she's free to do who ever or what ever she wants. She's agreed to go on a date with me though. And whats your deal? Before you went away you were going to help me get her back!" Sam hissed.

"You're going on a date with her? Where?" Derek fully intended on crashing their date.

"I don't know where I'm going to take her yet." Sam replied casually.

* * *

Casey was getting ready for her date with Colby when there was a knock on the door. She went to look out her window and see who it was but by the time she got there the person was gone so she figured it was for Derek. Probably another date with some girl. Casey needed to make her self look hot but respectable. Hot enough to make Derek Jealous but respectable to tell Colby that she's not a whore. She was only planning on going out with Colby one more time because although he was the captain of H.B. Beal's hockey team he was the opposite of Derek.

Casey put on a blood red dress that was short but not too short and showed some cleavage. It fit all of the right curves and would make Derek jealous. She tired a ribbon in her hair that matched the dress perfectly. She put on pink eye shadow and lip gloss on. There was a knock on the door and Casey rushed to get it before Derek who was no longer in the house. She opened the door and there was Colby waiting in front of a very expensive looking car.

"Ready Case?" Colby said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah... Where are we going?" Casey asked.

"Oh just a restaurant that my family owns. In other words its a surprise. And might I add you look beautiful tonight." Colby said.

"Thank you." Casey said as she climbed into the car. He climbed in after her and then the driver closed the door. Yes there was a driver. This guy was rich and Casey didn't know how rich he was. Casey didn't like how he was trying to impress her from moment one.

* * *

Derek got home to find it empty Casey wasn't back yet and Derek had a plan. He was going to force her to listen to him and if she wouldn't listen he wouldn't let her leave. Now she was acting hurt when she was the one who hurt him. He understood how saying what he did should have gotten him slapped and maybe the cold shoulder for a night but it had been two days almost and he was going insane. It was like being home by him self the whole time. Casey walked through the door looking hot. Derek's plan escaped him everything did.

"Hey Derek." Casey said as she walked by him. She had a plan of her own. She would make him think he was crazy by giving him everything he wants then leaving when he was asleep and coming back in the morning wearing a different outfit and saying she'd never been home. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and flopped down on the sofa beside Derek.

"What's on?" She asked.

"Uh... I don't really know. Did you get laid or something?" Derek asked.

"Nope but I plan to." Casey replied.

Derek cocked an eyebrow and stared at her. "Yeah? By who?"

"You." Casey took a swig of her water.

"I thought you were mad at me." Derek stated.

"But my feelings for you over power that anger, Derek." Casey laughed to herself. _Feelings for the need of revenge toward you. _Casey took Derek's hand and pulled him toward his bedroom. She shoved him down on his bed and waited for him to pull her into him. When he did she kissed him passionately. He kissed back sliding his tongue through her lips exploring every space in her mouth. She tasted sweet like chocolate. Casey wasted no time sliding Derek's shirt over his head an kissing down his neck.

**--This Part Gets Mature--**

Casey flicked her tongue over Derek's nipple as he slid her dress straps down sliding it off. His kisses getting rougher as he went. When he got her dress off he noticed that she had a really sexy bra and pantie set that was silky and had frills coming off of it everywhere, on. He slid the strap of her black bra down leaving a trail of kisses where it once was. He was frustrate with the fact that her bra was still on so he removed it and tossed it across the room. He moved his lips back to hers as his hands found her nipple. He squeezed it gentle and she arched into him as this caused her immense pleasure.

He then removed her panties and started moving his fingers along the outside of her causing her to get even more wet then she already was. He slid his fingers into the warm wetness that was Casey and started moving them in and out causing her to moan. She was now clawing at his neck planting soft wet kisses on the places that reddened as she decided she didn't want his pants on anymore. Derek wiped his fingers on his pants as Casey pulled them off. He reached over into his bedside table and grabbed a condom and slid it on. He flipped them over so he was on top and Casey spread her legs as he hovered over her.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Casey nodded as she couldn't speak. He slowly slid him self down positioning himself so he was perfectly ready. Then he slowly thrust into her. She gasped in pain which as Derek continued the thrusting turned into pleasure. Derek started thrusting faster and deeper until he hit a sweet spot.

"Faster... Derek" Casey half moaned half breathed. Derek moved faster and harder until they were both at their climax. Casey was the first to come then soon after Derek fallowed. He collapsed onto her and breathed in her sweet scent.

**--End of Mature Part--**

Casey waited until Derek got dressed then crawled in beside her then fell asleep. Then she picked up her stuff and the used condom and slid out. She changed into the blue version of the red dress then went outside and called Sam.

"Sam can I stay the night at your house?" Casey asked.

"Sure where do you want me to pick you up?" Sam replied with a question.

"Outside of Colby's house in an hour." Casey replied. She then hung up and walked to the front of Colby's house. She got there fifteen minutes early so she called Sam again and he picked her up. They went back to his house and up to his bedroom. His parents were away until Tuesday.

"So why can't you go home?" Sam asked.

"Because Derek had a date who is probably still there." Casey lied.


	16. Chapter 15: Deal!

"Sam, living with Derek has effected me in a bad way. I did something awful and I'm going through with it." Casey ranted in the car. Sam was taking Casey home. She had convinced him to pretend he was going out with her now and that she had been at his house the whole night. She knew how wrong this was and didn't want to go through with it. But she had started it and had lost her virginity in the process. Not that she really minded that last part.

"Well Case, maybe its not as bad as you think." Sam said. Casey rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. They were almost to her house and she was getting nervous. Sam parked on the curb then they got out and walked to the door. Casey paused before unlocking the door. She walked in to find Derek pacing in the living room.

"Casey! Why did you leave in the middle of the night!" Derek hollered.

"Um... Derek... I never came home..." Casey lied.

"Casey you came home you were wearing that dress... No wait the one you were wearing was red..." Derek trailed off.

"Derek I left the house last night, with Sam wearing this dress. You were gone when I left. I didn't come home." Casey shoved past him. He put his hand on her shoulder and spun her around. Sam could feel the tension building up from Derek. Derek didn't even notice Sam was even there.

"Casey, I had sex with you and you say you weren't here? It was the best sex I've ever had I couldn't have dreamed it." Derek said. Sam and Casey's jaws both dropped.

"Der-ek! Thats disgusting! If you haven't noticed you are my STEP BROTHER." Casey continued up the stairs. "Come on Sam." She added. Sam fallowed her obediently, like a lost puppy. Casey brought Sam to her room and put some music on. Derek wasn't going to be swayed so easily. He went up to Casey's room and barged in. He sat on Casey's bed next to Sam. Casey gave him a dirty look.

"You can get out. Now." Casey wasn't going to give up her little game. He wanted to play dirty she would play dirty-er.

"You can tell me whats going on, now. " Derek countered.

"If you don't mind Sam and I have stuff we would like to do in private." Casey said.

"Then explain." Derek wasn't giving up.

"Okay, you had a sick and twisted dream about me having sex with you. Now leave." Casey Demanded.

"It really didn't happen did it?" Derek's eyes looked so sad that Casey felt really guilty. Derek went back into his own room feeling like he was going to cry and Derek Venturi never cried over any one. He wasn't going to let him self cry over a dream. But it couldn't be a dream there had to be some proof. Derek was willing to even clean his room to prove that it happened. His room was spotless and still he found nothing that would suggest that Casey had ever been naked in his room. Nothing to suggest that she'd even been in there at all except her mixed CD that she'd thrown at him before their trip.

* * *

It was about seven when Sam left. Casey knew that Derek would be coming to her room any second for an encore performance of the night before and that was when she'd tell him the truth. But he never came. She waited half an hour then finally went into his room. He looked up from his comic book at her.

"Why haven't you come to my room demanding an explanation yet?" Casey asked.

"Because you made it clear to me that I am seriously not as good at getting girls as I thought I was." Derek said quietly. Casey looked confused. _Did Derek really just say that? Do I have that much of an influence over him? _Casey though as she walked over and sat on Derek's bed.

"Derek... What are you saying?" Casey looked deep into his eyes trying to read his feelings.

"Casey, what I said at that party was my jealousy talking. I didn't really mean it. The reason I went with Alice was because you went with Sam to the party. I thought he was your date. Then I knew once you saw me with Alice you went straight to Colby to get back at me. I got mad and said some stuff that wasn't true. I'm sorry. And now I know I'm crazy... About you because I had that dream and thought it was real." Derek replied looking back to his comic book.

"Oh" Casey said. With that she left the room. She couldn't tell him now because if she did she would hurt him even more. She also couldn't tell him how she felt because he'd betrayed her like that. Also because she had two guys head over heals for her. She decided she would tell Derek after she broke up with Sam, and Colby. She would do that in the morning because she had homework due the next day that she had barely touched.

Derek on the other hand was pouting about how he'd just spilled his guts and all he got was an "Oh" From Casey. He knew something was up because Casey was the most talkative person on the planet. There was no was she wasn't thinking about what he had said. He knew though, if he went in there now she would just send him away and it would ruin his chances of them ever being together. Them being together was the one thing he wanted. More than to win the hockey championships. More than Pizza. More than life its self. He was head over heals in love with Casey McDonald.

Casey finished her homework at about nine and she was really bored. There was nothing to do. She decided to go ask Derek if he wanted to go to a movie with her. She went into his room and he looked hopeful which made Casey quickly consider making him a deal.

"Derek... I like you... But I want to take it slow. Like just start out dating and then if that goes well we'll start actually going out." Casey said.

"Okay I like that idea." Derek smiled the smile that made Casey melt.

"Lets go out now. To a movie. Your choice." Casey said.


	17. Chapter 16: The Bet

"Really Em! This guy is totally right for me!" Casey exclaimed. The date with Derek went way better than she had imagined. She knew since they weren't actually going out she shouldn't tell Emily and jinx it. He was Derek after all. But she knew that he wasn't going to do anything to hurt her.

"Who is it?" Emily asked.

"I don't want to jinx it but as soon as we make it official you'll be the first to know. Either you or Sam." Casey let the last part slip.

"Why would you tell Sam before me?" Emily was quite upset at this.

"I wouldn't Derek would. He is Derek's best friend after all."

"Wait where does Derek fit into all this?" Emily choked out. Hoping she didn't mean that Derek was the guys he was dating. Right as Emily said that Derek came up and wrapped his arms around Casey's waist and kissed her ear.

"I had a great time last night Case." He whispered. She smiled and turned around to kiss him. "Me too" She said into his lips.

"So you two are dating?" Emily asked.

"Yes" they replied at the same time.

"But..." Emily just stood there astonished.

"I have to go break it off with Sam." Casey said as she walked away. She walked over to Sam's locker.

"Sam, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to end our little fling." Casey said.

"Finally got with Derek?" Sam asked.

"How did you-"

"We could all tell he's been in love with you for a long time." Sam said. The bell rang and the halls cleared but Casey just stood there. The next thing she knew it was lunch and Derek was dragging her to the car to take her home. She had a fever from being out side in the middle of march in a spaghetti strap dress with no jacket. Derek took her home and crawled into bed with her. He just wanted her to be comfortable . She was just lying there because she didn't know how to handle the fact that Sam knew all along.

* * *

"Casey! Casey!" Nora yelled trying to get Casey to wake up.

"Yeah Mom?" Casey said. She had been sleeping for most of the day so she didn't know Derek called her mom.

"How are you feeling?" Nora asked.

"Sick." Casey replied.

"Well we're taking you to the Doctor so he can tell us exactly what is wrong with you." Nora handed Casey one of Dereks big sweaters that he'd given her to give to Casey. Derek was already in the car all too eager to know what was up with Casey suddenly getting so sick. He felt it his fault for some odd reason he had a feeling it had to do with that night that she said he had that dream. When she came home she wasn't wearing a coat. The got to the Doctors and had to wait in the waiting room for what seemed like hours to Derek. It was really only a half an hour.

"Casey McDonald!" The receptionist called. Casey and Nora went in leaving Derek by him self.

"Get dragged along while your sister had to go in?" The receptionist asked.

"No, I wanted to come and she's not my sister she's my step sister." Derek replied. He was now playing with the little knob that was coming off the end of the chair.

"My name is Alex." The receptionist pointed out.

"Thats great." Derek said. Casey and Nora came out and Derek went up to Nora to see what was wrong.

"She has a cold and has to stay home from school tomorrow." Nora said before Derek could ask. Derek was happy it was not something awful. He was letting Casey get to him and he didn't care. But what they didn't think about is what would happen when Noel and Sally found out. Noel was still Crazy about Casey and Sally well Sally would never talk to Casey again.

* * *

"Mom? Lizzie? Edwin? George? Marti? DEREK!" Casey shouted the last name. She didn't know what was going on it seemed highly unlikely that everyone was out but it could be. She didn't look at her clock or really remember much that happened after Sam said he knew Derek was in love with her. After getting no response Casey looked at her clock. It was eleven am. She was feeling much better and much hungrier so she decided to go down to the kitchen and get food. She wasn't alone after all though because Derek was sleeping on the sofa. She walked over and sat in his chair with a banana in hand. His head was facing the chair so Casey watched him sleep during commercials. She couldn't resist touching him so she ran her fingers through his hair. Derek woke up and moved up so he could turn around.

"I see you're feeling better." Derek Yawned.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Casey said.

"I know you can't resist touching me." Derek replied.

"Oh can't I?" Casey asked.

"Okay maybe I can't resist you touching me. Please, don't ever stop." Derek replied.

"Good. I don't ever plan on it. Oh and I guess we're going public now huh?" Casey was running her fingers through Derek's hair.

"Yeah, We'll tell Dad and Nora tonight." Derek purred. He loved it when she stroked his hair like that. It drove him crazy.

* * *

"Hmm... How much of a mess do you think things are in back home?" Edwin asked.

"Ed, you know Casey she would clean the first sign of a mess." Lizzie laughed.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie, I meant their relationship. How much do you want to bet Derek did something stupid and Casey is mad at him?" Edwin finished with a question.

"Oh, He definitely did that. But I think that he probably fixed it and that they are Dating." Lizzie replied.

"I'll bet you chores for a week that it they are still fighting." Edwin said.

"You're on." They shook hands.

"Lizzie, Edwin!" The teacher yelled. It was gym but they did stop playing the game to talk. Lizzie starting running around the gym and Edwin shortly fallowed. Their gym teacher was being rough on the two of them lately because they were flirting non stop in class. Every one in the class was noticing Jamie and Michelle especially. They were starting to talk more to consult about it.

* * *

**Hey guy's and Gal's! I'm going to reply to your reviews here! **

**sballLuvr5: Yeah I wanted her to do something more Derek like. **

**brandonha: Yeah she is but as you can tell she gets less crazy again. **


	18. Chapter 17: George and Nora

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I've had writers block! First two weeks of school does that to me! I couldn't even do writing assignments for english. It's short due to lack of time on my part but here it is.  
**

Everyone was finally home, and Derek and Casey were going to tell them everything. They knew Lizzie and Edwin already knew. Supper was just finishing up so they decided to wait until George was reading the paper and Nora was doing her work beside him to tell them. They knew that they would probably get in a lot of trouble, but Casey had a feeling her mom already knew as well. George was nice and all but kind of dense sometimes so Casey figured he would have no clue. It wasn't until Nora told him that Casey liked Sam that he knew. At eight-o-three Casey went and got Derek and they went down into the dining area. They were standing close together so that their parents couldn't see them holding hands.

"No, Money." George said with out looking up from his paper.

"We don't want money George." Casey said slipping her hand from Derek's then sitting down. Derek stood with his hands on Casey's shoulders.

"Mom, George, Derek and I are dating." Casey said.

"WHAT!" George was turning beat red.

"I know, George it has been going on for a really long time." Nora replied. George was surprised by Nora's coolness about it. "Though now that you've finally told us, there are some new rules." Nora said.

"No Sex! At all." George said right off the bat.

"You're teenagers, so you will want to have sex, I know you two have before. Please if you are going to do it be safe about it and don't do it while the kids and George and I are home. Casey I trust you. But No more being in each other's rooms with the doors shut. You also have to tell the kids. Also there will be a lot less alone time. As little as possible actually. You will both be going to collage in another year so do what ever you want then." Nora rephrased George's verion of the rules.

"But Nora!" George whined.

"Thats fine by us." They both said at the same time. They both went back upstairs to their rooms. Casey needed to finish an essay and Derek needed to tell the girls he was unavailable. Not that it would matter because he had a plan to keep them away. Girls always seemed to want him even more when he was going out with someone.

* * *

Casey signed on to her Instant Messenger. She scrolled down the list until she saw Sally's name. She reluctantly clicked on it and started a conversation.

**Casey says: Hey Sally! How's it going? **

**Sally says: Good. How's the whole guy hunt coming along?**

**Casey says: ...**

**Casey says: Well I've found someone that is really perfect for me. He's someone we both know very well.**

**Sally says: You got back together with Max?! **

**Casey says: No.**

**Sally says: You don't mean...**

**Casey says: Derek.**

**Sally says: Derek?**

**Casey says: I'm sorry.**

**Sally has logged off.**

Casey knew this couldn't be good. Sally was really mad at her now. When Emily wasn't around Sally was the one Casey turned to. Neither Emily nor Sally were talking to her. She knew this was bad and it couldn't be undone. It was then that Casey heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." She was expecting it to be Derek.

"Hey Case, How are you and Derek doing in the relationship Department?" Lizzie asked as she flopped down on her sisters bed.

"We're going out. But Emily and Sally are both mad at me!" Casey shouted.

"Let them be. You're happy with him right?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course I am. He's perfect for me." Casey said.

"Then whats the problem. Sally broke up with HIM, and Emily dated other guys and SHOULD be OVER him." Lizzie said.

"I guess you're right. You're the best Liz!" Casey smiled. Lizzie hugged her sister.

* * *

Mean while in Derek's room he was trying to explain to Marti about he and Casey. She didn't much care because she already knew so she was somewhat unresponsive. She was wandering around Derek's room picking up things that were now hers. She was going through a greedy faze where she'd just take things she wanted from her siblings. She already had a few of Edwin's CD's and a few tops that belonged to Lizzie.

"Smarti?" Derek asked.

"Yes Smerek?" Marti answered.

"Why are you taking my things?"

"They're mine now!" Marti screamed as she ran into her room. Derek sighed and rested his hands on the back of his head. Marti was becoming more and more like him every day. Edwin drug him self into Derek's room and sighed heavily as he flopped down on Derek's bed.

"What is it Ed." Derek said, in not quite a questioning tone.

"There's this girl I like, but I already have a girlfriend and well she has someone who likes her." Edwin babbled.

"Ed... Do you like this girl more than your girlfriend?" Derek asked.

"I... I don't know I think so. But I don't know if she likes me or not." Edwin sighed. Derek slapped the back of Edwin's head.

"Edwin don't be stupid okay?" Derek said.

"Okay." Edwin left with that.


	19. Chapter 18: The End

Edwin was in his room reading a book when he heard a knock at the door. He looked up at it for a second dumbfounded like he had never heard a knock at the door before. What was really going through his head though was the fact that it was ironic that someone had just knocked on the door in his book.

"Come in." His voice sounded raspy because he hadn't talked in nearly three hours. The door opened slightly, as it did a sliver of bright light entered from the hall way. Michelle slid in careful not to close the door behind her so they wouldn't get in trouble.

"Hey Michelle." Edwin said.

"Edwin we need to talk." Edwin had heard Derek say those words many times and it was always right before he dumped a girl. Oddly Edwin didn't feel upset.

"What about?" He asked as if he didn't know what was coming.

"I think you like someone else." Michelle stated.

"I like you." Edwin replied simply.

"Yeah, well Edwin, you also like Lizzie. And frankly I can't date someone who has a thing for their sister." Michelle added.

"Then does this mean we're breaking up." Edwin's voice sounded uninterested and monotone like he didn't care, and he didn't.

"YES!" Michelle yelled in a sobbing rage. She couldn't stand Edwins lack of emotion. She stormed out of his room. Edwin collapsed on to the floor. It took a lot of effort not to look upset. He really did like Michelle but she just wasn't Lizzie. He got up and left his room to go find Lizzie. He ended up smacking into her and knocking them both onto the ground. He lifted him self up on his arms and looked down at her. Lizzie was breathing hard because she's had the wind knocked out of her. Edwin blushed and rolled so he was beside her and could get up.

"Sorry." Edwin said. He took a second to collect his thoughts.

"Edwin... Jamie just called. HE said he thinks I'm in love with you." Lizzie stated.

"Michelle said the same thing."

"Are we?" Lizzie asked.

"I think so..." Edwin replied. He leaned over to Lizzie --who was now sitting up-- and kissed her gently. She smiled and kissed him back. It wasn't a long kiss or anything like that but a nice little short one.

* * *

Casey and Derek told every one at school about them and Sally still wasn't talking to Casey but she didn't really care anymore. Edwin and Lizzie told George ant Nora about them and Derek and Casey got in trouble for it.

**I know it was really short but its the end chapter. So I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
